45
by charmed-seconds
Summary: Chris finds a mysterious letter addressed only to him, and one that only he needs to read. A message from a life long ago. Based on the song 45 by Shinedown. Wyris Wyatt x Chris


__**Song : 45**

**Artist : Shinedown**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

_I know this is weird; but, please bare with me. I know that I will no longer be of this world, but I want my message to be heard nonetheless. Sit back, because this is going to be a long letter and one that you need to read every word of. I mean it Chris, sit. Read. Understand._

_ I'm guessing its past our fourteenth birthday and the worse thing has happened. She might be gone; but you know in the Halliwell family, no one stays dead for long. She'll be back, and she'll always be watching you. You, sadly, are now the rock of the family. _

_ It's unfair, I know._

_ But it's your role now. It was a role I neglected and everything that could go wrong, did._

_ Grieve in your room, under the comfort blanket of nightfall; but, during the day – get through it for Dad and Wyatt. Especially Wyatt._

_ He's troubled, I'm sure you see that. But, don't give up hope. He's still able to be saved. I took out the beginning thread, but her death was the catalyst. I'm not sure what will happen. I'm assuming that without Gideon – he was the only that damned my future – that Wyatt will mourn like every other son and will move on. But, assuming never worked out correctly for me, so I'm covering my bases. _

_ You are the only hope if I did fail._

_ You must watch Wyatt, Chris._

_ He turned evil in my life._

_ Enslaved all._

_ Killed many._

_ For months, I was blinded what has become of Wyatt. He told me he was doing these…unspeakable acts for the good of the world, and like a faithful lover I was, I listened to him. I was an idiot. Nonetheless, I started to act behind his back, grow the resistance that would battle against him for numerous years. _

_ It took months for the resistance to believe me. _

_ To trust me._

_ I was his lover since I was fourteen – yes, the same age as you._

_ More importantly, I was his brother._

_ Younger to be exact._

_ Don't stop reading! Please._

_ Yes, I'm you from a different world, one that I hope never exists again. And no, I never regretted what I did with Wyatt. You shouldn't either. I know you and Wyatt are together as I walked down the path before, I mean, honestly, I'm you so I would know. My sole regret was not being there for him. _

_ There are times I feel as if I was the true breaking point._

_ I was lost after Mom's death. I was simply broken. Mom died in my arms, and Dad…ignored my calls. I felt helpless. I felt dead._

_ Wyatt pleaded for me to return to him, but I just couldn't. I could see in his eyes. He was dying along with me. Of course, our lives had to continue. Wyatt and I went to school. Wyatt being 16 also had to work. One night, I just couldn't take it anymore. I went to Dad's room, and took the small .45 pistol that he had in his nightstand. I honestly couldn't tell you the reason why Dad would have a gun in the house with powerful witches in the house, but I guess one can't be too safe. _

_ I went back to my room. Wrote a quick note, and held the gun to my forehead. I was numb the whole time. I don't know how, but right before I pulled the trigger, my door slammed open and Wyatt was standing there, his eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. He called for the gun and it left my hand in orbs. He gathered me in my arms and promised me that he would protect me forever and that he would never leave._

_ The next day he began to turn._

_ He thought that the only way to truly protect me was to banish the world around us. To encompass me in a world that would bow to me and not try to harm me. But once I saw what he was really doing, I couldn't accept it. I begged him to stop. But yet, my calls fell on deaf ears. He was too far gone. _

_ No one else would listen to me. The cousins and the rest of the family believe that I was with Wyatt. I stood beside him while he began this, and now they thought I believed in the same ideals as he did. I was truly alone._

_ Luckily, I got through some people and the resistance started to grow and eventually became a force to be reckoned with. A year and three months after its birth, I formulated the plan that would save the future. I went back into the past and killed the beginning of this. _

_ Mom, Dad, the Aunts all think that this is over, but yet, something in me that I only killed the seed but another could spout at any time. That's why I'm writing this letter. Don't show this to Dad. Or Wyatt. This is just for you. I'm sorry to burden you as such a young age, but, it had to be done._

_ Whatever you do. _

_ Don't give up._

_ Don't fall into the pit of despair. Don't pick up that gun. Don't even think of it._

_ Live._

_ It's what Mom would've wanted._

_ And Wyatt._

_ Now, fold this up. Burn it. And go curl up with Wyatt. Let him know that you're still there. Let him know he hasn't lost you. Love him and he'll love you and he'll stay the Wyatt you know and love. _

_ That's all I had to say._

_ Blessed Be, Christopher._

Chris blinked and lowered the sheet of paper. Standing almost robotically, he folded it and it suddenly caught fire. The flames didn't hurt the young Firestarter, and soon, it fell to ashes on the wooden floor of the attic. He brushed them underneath the couch and sighed. He ran a hand through his brown hair. Licking his lips, he rushed out of the room and headed to the door three down on the right. He didn't even bother with knocking.

He slipped off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his blue boxers. Chris padded his way to the small bed across the floor. Slipping in, he weaseled his way beneath the muscled arms of his older brother, his ear resting the bare chest.

"Are you okay?"

Chris glanced up, "Yeah."

Wyatt hummed, the man slipping back into slumber. Nuzzling the skin beneath his cheek, Chris smiled softly. As long as he had Wyatt's arms around him, there was no way he would fall. He would continue living, and not let the dark future come true.


End file.
